Bello Deorum: Chapter 2
Earlier That Day.. Felix's P.O.V I yawned, waking up from my mid-afternoon nap. I vaguely remembered a dream about freezing to death, and now I knew why. My room is freezing. This is one of the times I regretted sleeping in only basketball shorts, the other being a story we will save for later. It was usually warm, due to the Californian heat and the Camp's usual temperature controls. So unless some ice god's kid was playing a prank, I had no idea what was going on. Hopping, literally because the floor was cold, into a tee, sweatshirt, and some sneakers, I walked out of the barracks. I nudged a kid who was admiring the same sight I was- kids who have not experieinced below 60 degree weather in months, wearing layers of clothes and still trying to go on with their daily schedule- to ask him what the deal was. He responded something about the gods making a fuss. I nodded, and went to see if anyone was more helpful on my Twitter feed. Checking with my hacked wifi, no one had more information than that the gods were clashing again. I sighed and went to go find Lupa, to see what was really ''going on. When I made it to her abode, she was no where to be found. "What the hell is going on here?" I mumbled to myself. When I had pulled out my phone to check my social networking sites again, I heard the call for battle. "Sh*t!" I exclaimed. I realized just looking out on the chaos in the camp, the gods were the least of our problems. Monsters flowed in by what seemed like the hundreds, and though we were strong, we were much outnumbered. Since my weapons and armor were a long ways away, I did the only thing I knew to do. A notification popped up on my phone: ''New tweet posted: @''felixx ''Damn. Taegan's P.O.V It was just another normal day of self loathing and social awkwardness. The normal desert heat had been cranked and I felt like I was baking in an oven. The fact that training wasn't cancelled didn't help the fact that I was already sweating like a pig. After my spar with a popular girl who disliked me, I looked around to see if Bes was there. Bes was the stout, dwarf-like overseer of the camp activities, and he was very good at playing mother to us. He was absolutely nowhere to be found. A tap on my shoulder snapped me out of my search, and I turned to see a mildy attractive boy who was a little older than me, whose name I can't exactly recall. He handed me a cup of water, for which I gratefully thanked him, and read my mind. He explained that there was a fight going on in between the gods, and Bes was not here. I nodded, not knowing what to say. "That's also why it's so hot," he continued."The protective walls around the camp are fading, so be careful. Okay?" I nodded again, not sure of why he was being so nice to me. The boy lingered near me in silence for a couple minutes, watching the spars continue on. "So, um. Taegan. I like your dagger." I smiled. "Thanks. It was a gift from my father." He nodded in reply. He sucked in a big breath and turned to me. "Look, I'm just going to come out and say it- for like forever now, I've had the biggest cru-" and then he was cut off by a slash through his chest, leaving him bleeding horribly, laying helpless on the ground. I immediately crouched on the ground next to him, my mouth hung open in awe. "Closer," he whispered to me, his last breaths leaking out. I came as close as I could, and he pressed his lips to my cheek. And then he died. I saw it coming before it happened, the griffin swooping down to get me as well. I rolled out of the way and threw my dagger at its head- dead on. The beast fell to the ground, dead as the boy at my feet. Asim, his name was Asim. I looked around to see monsters flooding the camp right before my very eyes. I soon realized with a shaky breath and a tear rolling down my cheek that Asim would not be the last to die. Category:Chapter Page Category:Rebc29 Category:Collaboration Category:Bello Deorum (Collab)